Capturing Territories
Typically, wolves need about 10 square miles per wolf for hunting ground to be healthy. Due to this, there are limits on how many wolves or canines each territory can support. Packs that want more members can capture other territories to support their other members, but capturing territories that are too far apart can prove detrimental to the health of the pack unless a plan is made. When a pack captures another territory, usually all of the packmembers remain in their main territory for sleeping and resting purposes. The secondary territories are used as hunting grounds or simply areas for wolves to relax when the main island is too crowded. In order to stake a claim on a territory, a council member with the privilege to capture must make a post in the desired territory. For 3 days, no progress can be made- this allows other members to challenge your claim or simply gather to defend it. After three days of no contest, a staff member will post on the board as a deity confirming that the claim worked. The board will be edited to show the pack controls it. In the event of a challenge on this claim, it is basically a free-for-all war. Anyone who wishes to participate can join the thread, as long as there is valid reason for them to show up. At the end, judges will decide who won and who will lay claim to the territory. If the territory is already owned, the time period is adjusted to 5 days for the current owners to respond. Other Requirements To stop one pack from claiming every single territory on the site, other rules have to be put into place. The pack that wishes to claim must have need of the extra territory. This means that the pack is getting close to the cap on its members, and will need to claim a territory in order for it to expand. However, every pack is allowed 'one '''extra territory for free despite whether or not it needs it. This is gifted to packs that have been around for at least '''two ooc months. ' If a pack has claimed its free secondary territory, that territory counts towards its member count for future territories. Example: The pack's original territory is Vrarbog. It has been around for two months now, so it goes and claims another territory. Vrarbog allows 10 wolves in a pack- the secondary territory allows for 5 extra slots. The pack would need around 13 members for it to consider taking a third territory. Certain plot devices might allow for this rule to be flexible. As long as there is a means for other packs and rogues to fight back, it may be allowed for a sort of "villainous" pack to claim more than it needs. This is a plot device that can be allowed by staff and will not be a constant- every once in a while an exception will be made to spice things up. The in-character explanation for these rules is simply by the will of the Gods. They can and will stop advances or claims if they believe it necessary, but at times there are lapses where the Gods fight and different outcomes can happen depending on who wins. Category:Rulebook